


We Don't See Eye to Eye

by rshoshana



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, implied ai/rise/yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rshoshana/pseuds/rshoshana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am you and you are me"; or, Rise and Ai have unresolved sexual tension and more in common than they originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't See Eye to Eye

It was Rise who woke up first, tripping over her sheets and—something else. When she looked down, she realized that somehow during the night, Ai had migrated from her own futon to snuggle next to Souji. And per usual, Ai seemed to be sleeping naked, like the “bad girl” she thought she was.

Rise hopped over the two of them on her way to the shower, careful not to wake either of the two up. She knew that they had all gone to bed late last night, after skipping a summer festival to stay home and watch horror movies. Rise had screamed and buried herself between Ai and Souji, while Ai hadn’t shown any emotion besides laughing when one of Rise’s jumps had knocked both Rise and Souji off the couch. She had stretched out and refused to let them back on until Souji kissed her.

Hmph. Even though it was supposed to be the three of them who were together,  Ai was always mostly possessive toward Souji, with a few flirtatious comments toward Rise which she thought might have been sarcastic. 

Rise spent her entire shower thinking about Ai’s possessiveness, and was absolutely simmering with resentment by the time she got out. It was no wonder, then, that she decided to blow off some steam.

She picked up the sundress Ai had worn over off the couch—slightly see-through, naturally, in spite of the clearly expensive material.  _Ai is such a tease_ , Rise thought. She flushed a little at the mental image of Ai when she had arrived in the dress, jumping into Souji’s arms, which had flipped her dress up and clearly shown to Rise that Ai had decided putting on underwear was too much effort.

The dress was easy enough to put on, though it didn’t quite fit Rise. She shook her hair around her face to emulate Ai’s loose waves, and cleared her throat. She was starting to feel a little silly, but this was just a performance and a character like Risette. She pitched her voice up an octave and announced in a half-whisper:

"Ooooh, notice me, Souji-senpai! Aren’t I  _so_ cute in this dress?” She lifted the skirt up and twirled around in front of the mirror in the hall. “Oh, am I being  _distracting,_ Senpai? Isn’t this how I can make you say you love me?” Rise made what she imagined to be a coquettish look in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" 

Rise swirled around again to face—Ai, who was standing next to the kitchen wearing only Souji’s shirt, partially unbuttoned. Rise’s eyes skated over Ai’s body, up to her face—and there was no mistaking the look of hurt on it.

That quickly disappeared, replaced with a hard, bored expression. “Is it my turn now?”

"Um…" Rise flipped her hair over her shoulder, wishing she could somehow warp out of Ai’s dress, and possible out of the house.

Ai didn’t pay attention, and shimmied out of the shirt (ignoring Rise’s small gasp), and pulled her hair up into pigtails before beginning to grind lasciviously against the wall. “ _I am the true self!_ " she cried out, pitching her voice down. "And now, the moment you’ve been waiting for! It’s time for me to show you every last inch of myself! "

With a shock of recognition  _(you’re not me!)_ , Rise realized that it was an imitation of her shadow. “How did you—”

"Souji told me. A couple months ago." Ai licked her lips. "Wish I could’ve seen it."

More of the joke-flirting. 

"Well? Aren’t you going to keep imitating me?" And there was no mistaking the sharp-edged pain in Ai’s voice. She stepped away from the counter. " _Well?_ ”

"Ai…"

"What?" Ai’s fists were clenched. She could escape from people who talked shit at school, but she couldn’t escape from someone who was sort-of-kind-of-in-a-way her girlfriend.

"I’m…" Rise didn’t know what to say. 

Ai’s imitation had hurt her, but Rise knew a performance when she saw one. And…it hadn’t seemed like a performance. Rise knew that Ai was desperate to be loved. And maybe, like Rise, she mostly wanted to be loved by herself.

"I’m…" Rise pulled off the dress and handed it back to Ai.

"Aren’t you going to keep doing an imitation?" Ai’s voice had softened a little.

Rise cracked a small smile. “I was thinking I’d try to imitate Souji.”

Ai leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. “Be my guest.”

Rise pulled on the shirt Ai had discarded.  _A convincing performance._ She spent a minute or so pretending to pet a kitten, and then flirted with an invisible Yosuke, which made Ai start laughing

_Now a big finish._ Rise went over to Ai and kissed her, the way she’d seen Souji do it. She went slowly, giving Ai the chance to push her away.

Ai stepped back and looked at Rise. “I’m…”  _It’s time for me to show you every last inch of myself._ "…Sorry."  _I’m sorry for making fun of you. i’m sorry for antagonizing you. I’m sorry for how you feel, because I’ve felt it too._

"You’re not getting off that easy," Ai said coldly. But her eyes were softer. She smiled. "Is it my turn now?"

Rise shrugged. 

Ai pulled Rise’s face towards her and kissed her like Souji kissed her—and it looked like Ai had been paying attention. It didn’t feel like forgiveness, not yet. But it felt like recognition.

_I am you and you are me._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this exchange: http://sullenselkie.tumblr.com/post/73148862272/thisisgonnabegayashell-replied-to-your  
> Also, I love Rise/Ai/Yu and just Rise/Ai a LOT. ALSO ALSO, I wrote this a long time ago and can't remember if it was beta'd so I apologize if it's OOC


End file.
